Have You Ever
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: This is it. This is my last chance, my only chance to say something. So why are no words coming out. C'mon Quincy, tell her, tell her you love her...before it's too late. NEW ALTERNATE ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all my fellow readers! I got this idea for a song fic when I was listening to my neases S Club 7 CD. I use to love this song and I thought it was a really good story idea. It's a oneshot songfic. I'm not really good at song fics, but I think this one is okay right? Tell me at the end.

Disclaimer: (if i must) I do not own Instant Star or Have You Ever by S Club 7.

**_

* * *

_**

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away  
though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say_

I walk around the room and stop in front of her. Her wedding gown was simple but elegant. Her blonde hair is up with two thin curls on both sides of her head. She looks down at her dress and starts to fidget. I laugh. She looks so beautiful.

Tommy: You ok girl?

Jude: Yea, I'm fine. I just…I can't believe this is finally happening.

Tommy: Me either. Are you happy about it?

Jude: More than happy, ecstatic.

I look away as I put a frown on my face. She's happy, so I should be happy right? Why am I not happy? She calls my name. I put on a brave face and look at her again.

Jude: Are you ok?

Tommy: Yea, I'm fine.

Jude: Ok, how do I look?

Tommy: Amazing. I should get going though. They'll miss me at the altar.

Jude: Hey Tom, you know if you have something to say, you can tell me. You can tell me anything.

Tommy: I know. I'll meet you at the altar.

She smiles, oh man that smiles that makes me melt. I walk out of the room and walk down to the altar where three other men stood in black tux. One was Kwest, and the two other's were my brothers. Allen is my older brother and Nick is my youngest. I went up to stand next to them. I looked over at the bride's maid. The maid of honor was Sadie, then there was Kat, and Patsy (who looked pretty good in a dress I might add).

_Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
You just want to change the way the world goes round_

I waited nervously for Jude to walk down the aisle. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I don't even know why I'm nervous. The pianist starts to play and I see Jude with her veil over her face. Stuart is arm and arm with her as the walk down the aisle and everyone stands up. I remember all the things in the past that we've been through. It makes me a little sad. I've broken her heart so many times. I should've told her everything in that room. I should've told her how much I loved her, how much I need her. I should've just poured my heart out.

She looks at me, I can tell. I can see those hypnotizing blue eyes piercing through her veil. My heart is breaking with every step she takes. She smiles at me again. I wish I could smile back, to tell her I'm happy. But I'm not.

_Tell me  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see  
That's the way I feel, about you and me... baby  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know...  
cause I loved and lost the day I let you go_

She finally makes it to the alter and the priest starts as Nick takes Jude's hand. They smile at each other. Jude never takes her eyes off his as the priest says the traditional words. They've been dating for 2 years. They've been dating since I broke her heart for the last time.

I remember that day perfectly. She came over my house for dinner. I told her that I didn't think that we should take a break from each other. She screamed at me saying it was the last time I would do this to her and she ran out crying. A couple of months later my brother came to stay with me for a couple of weeks and Jude fell for him. I wish I never said that. I don't even know why. I thought it would be good for us. Especially with the press hounding us everywhere we go and we weren't even allowed in the studio alone. But, I made a mistake…and she was right to go with Nick.

_Can't help but think that this is wrong _

_We should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong_

Then those famous words rang in my head.

Priest: If anyone objects to this young couple to be joined in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace.

Jude and Nick look around. This is wrong, this is all wrong. I should be the one looking into here eyes, I should be the one holding her hand. Why am I not saying anything? C'mon Quincy, speak up. Tell her, tell her now. But no words come out of my mouth. I stay there silent, regretting everything.

_Now I've finally realized  
It was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round_

Why didn't I see it then? Why couldn't I see that she was the one? If I had, she would still be with me. But now, she's with Nick. She's getting married. I wish I could've gone back and time and change everything. All the way to the first time she kissed me. Then the priest finally says the words that I dreaded the most.

Priest: By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife.

Everyone starts to smile and clap.

Priest: You may kiss the bride.

Nick kisses her. It's not a big sloppy wet one. It's a light one right on the lips and over within 2 seconds. Yet, you can tell how much love and passion was in that kiss. They really did love each other. All this time, I wanted to believe it wasn't true. That she loved me. But she loves him.

_Tell me  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see  
That's the way I feel... about you and me... baby  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know...  
cause I loved and lost the day I let you go_

I wanted to tell her I'm sorry. I want to tell her that I'm sorry for everything. But what am I thinking. She's not going to run back into your arms if you say it. But now I don't know what could've been. I don't know what would've happened if I actually told her the way I felt. That I still loved her, and that I'm sorry. She was everything to me, and now I've lost her forever.

_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see?_

I wonder if she feels the same way I do. I wonder if she misses me. As they step down from the alter and walk outside of the church. Everyone follows as I stand there. Kwest comes up to me.

Kwest: You're going to be ok man?

Tommy: I'll be fine.

_Even though the moments gone I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round_

At the reception she asks me to dance. I nod and take her hand. We dance and she smiles. Her eyes burn into me as she looks right at mine. This was it. This was my last chance to say something, my only chance to say something. So why am I not speaking any words. The song ended and she hugged me.

Jude: Tommy, thank you for everything. You're the best.

Tommy: I hope you stay happy girl.

Jude: That's all you have to say?

Tommy: What do you want me to say?

I was hoping she would say something along the lines of 'I want you to say you love me and kiss me'…but she didn't.

Jude: I want you to say a toast. I mean you are the best man.

Nick: C'mon Jude, my mom wants to talk to you.

Jude: Be right there.

She starts to walk away from me before I call her back.

Tommy: Jude?

Jude: Yea.

She looks at me curiously. She's so happy. I can't do this to her. I just can't. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much I want her in my arms, I just can't do that.

Tommy: I'm really happy for you. I hope you have a wonderful life with Nick.

She smiles sweetly at me and nods.

Jude: See ya, Quincy.

She turns around and walks towards the table where my mom was.

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see (oooOOoo)  
That's the way I feel, about you and me, baby  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking i should know  
(I should know...)  
_

I walk out the doors and headed to my viper. I saw her at the window laughing with Nick. She looks out and sees me. She smiles at me confused. Then I finally did it. I mouthed 'I love you' towards her. She looks at me in shock. Then she turns around quickly and she won't look back. I was heartbroken. I felt like a million pins in my heart and counting. I go into my viper and she looks at me again. She watches me drive off, and I never saw her again.

_cause I loved and lost the day I let  
yes I loved to lost the day I let  
yes I loved to lost the day I let you go..._

* * *

I know it's a sad ending. I was having a hard time trying to figure out what to do with the ending. Maybe I'll make a short alternate ending...if I have time. Right now I'm preparing for Myrtle Beach. But lets see how it goes. so...REVIEW! 


	2. Alternate Ending

THANK GOD!! I FINALLY GOT IT DONE!! I've been wanting to do an alternate ending for this story but always got distracted. Anyways, it's not really that long, but it's more final than the other one. So I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

P.S. This part is a little different too so please read all of it.

* * *

At the reception she asks me to dance.I noticed it was our song "White Lines". I nod and take her hand. We dance and she smiles. Her eyes burn into me as she looks right at mine. This was it. This was my last chance to say something, my only chance to say something. So why am I not speaking any words. The song ended and she hugged me.

Jude: Tommy, thank you for everything. You're the best.

Tommy: I hope you stay happy girl.

Jude: That's all you have to say?

Tommy: What do you want me to say?

I was hoping she would say something along the lines of 'I want you to say you love me and kiss me'…but she didn't.

Jude: I don't know. Something?

She looked at me with a strange look. I couldn't figure out what she wanted me to say. I just shook my head saying I had nothing to say. She just nodded and looked a little disappointed. I was about to open my mouth when Nick called her over.

Nick: C'mon Jude, my mom wants to talk to you.

Jude: Be right there.

Jude looks at me one more time waiting for me to say something. I just smile at her. She sighs and starts to walk away from me before I call her back.

Tommy: Jude?

Jude: Yea.

She looks at me curiously but expecting. She's so happy. I can't do this to her. I just can't. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much I want her in my arms, I just can't do that.

Tommy: I'm really happy for you. I hope you have a wonderful life with Nick.

She smiles sweetly at me and nods.

Jude: I'm sure. See ya, Quincy.

She turns around and walks towards the table where my mom was. I watched her hug my mom and take a seat by Nick. I wanted to go up there, jump on the table, and just tell everyone how much I wanted this girl. But I couldn't do this to her. I just couldn't!

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see (oooOOoo)  
That's the way I feel, about you and me, baby  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking i should know  
(I should know...)  
_

I walk out the doors and headed to my viper. I saw her at the window laughing with Nick. She looks out and sees me. She smiles at me confused. Then I finally did it. I mouthed 'I love you' towards her. She looks at me in shock. Suddenly, she looked away. That felt like someone had stabbed me. She was about to turn around again to see me but I couldn't see anymore of her reaction. I jumped into my car and drive off thinking I would never see her again.

_cause I loved and lost the day I let  
yes I loved to lost the day I let  
yes I loved to lost the day I let you go..._

I kept driving all night not knowing exactly where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get out of here. I had to get as far away from Jude as I could. I was so stupid. I knew she didn't love me back; not anymore. After what I did to her, how could I blame her? I banged the wheel frustrated at myself. The only woman I ever loved and I had to push her away.

I figured out I was heading to New York. I had some friends from down there and I could crash with them for a while. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. It was getting dark and my gas was already sitting on E. I stopped at a gas station to get some snacks and anything else I needed. I was pumping gas in the car when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Without looking at the caller ID I picked it up. "Quincy," I greeted the person on the other line. It was just silence. "Hello?" I tried again. "Is anyone there?"

Soon I heard a click. I just shook my head and shoved my phone back in the pocket. _'Prank callers,' _I thought. I finally finished and went into the car. The phone vibrated again. I sighed and picked it up again. "Quincy," I said again. But there was silence. I looked at the Caller ID finally and I saw a picture of Jude. My eyes went wide. "Jude?" I asked.

She kept quiet. She probably didn't know what to say. "Please" I pleaded with her. "Say something."

I heard her take a deep breath and I waited for anything. "I love you too," she said suddenly and then I heard another click. I smiled in shock. She did love me. She still loved me. I knew that wouldn't change much, but at least I knew now. I went into the car and turned around. Maybe I didn't have to run away after all.


End file.
